A Simple Misunderstanding
by Majinkoz
Summary: A simple misunderstanding leaves Harry and Draco with a happy ending. Short ONE-SHOT


A/N: Hello all! This is just a really short one-shot that I wrote while I was waiting for my friend to pick me up. I hope you enjoy! I'm really not a writer but I like to try. :) Reviews are always welcome.

Rating: T for a kiss or two between two males and very mild language.

Summary: A smiple misunderstanding leaves Harry and Draco with a happy ending.

**A Simple Misunderstanding**

"Damn it! Where is he…he is always late…in fact he probably doesn't even remember what today is." Harry paced back and forth on a plush Slytherin green rug in front of a roaring fire, his irritation rising with each turn.

His boyfriend of four years Draco Malfoy was late again. Sure he had a respectable job at Hogwarts as the Potion Master's apprentice but he said he would be home by six o'clock. It was already pushing eight.

Harry had a nice meal planned and everything. They had been dating for four years exactly. He wanted to show Draco just how much he meant to him and Harry planned on doing it, preferably tonight. But the more he thought about Draco's tardiness the more he had second thoughts about the whole thing.

The Boy-Who-Lived was going to propose. He had gone to a small muggle jewelry shop and picked out a simple platinum band and had it engraved on the inside with: _HP + DM 10/15/09. _

When they first started dating, obviously Harry was a little skeptical. Initially it was a relationship solely based on sex. Mind you the sex was fantastic but when Harry told Draco he was looking for more in a relationship and that they should stop seeing each other Draco broke down. He confessed everything to Harry, his love, devotion and acceptance. The next day while Harry was at the Ministry, hard at work being an Auror a delivery man arrived in his office showering Harry with bouquet after bouquet of roses. It was very un-Malfoy, but at the same time it was so _Draco_. Of course it wasn't just a dozen roses it was 12 dozen. Harry had no idea what to do with them but at that moment Harry knew that Draco was serious. And so was Harry.

A week later the two moved in with each other.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted as he heard the front door unlatch. His palms were sweaty and he was nervous. Should he propose now or after dinner? What if the ring wasn't in his pocket? Harry quickly grabbed his front pants pocket and signed in relief of course it was still there, he had already checked countless times.

"Hey." Draco mumbled as he flopped down on the couch, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Did you have a bad day?" Harry was nervous again. He wanted today, this to be perfect and if the hot tempered blond was already in a bad mood who knows what might happen.

"It was alright…Snape is just riding my ass."

Harry smirked, "You know…I really hope not, otherwise I might have to pay him a visit."

Draco turned towards Harry and smiled but it wasn't the normal dazzling white Malfoy smile that Harry loved.

"Come on, why don't we sit down and have dinner? It's ready." Harry coaxed.

"I'm really not that hungry…why don't you go ahead without me, I'm going to lay down for a little bit. I have to think about some things."

Harry slowly counted down from 10 in his head. Was Draco really this clueless as to what today was?

"But it's ready and I made your favorite and you haven't had anyth-" Harry tried but Draco snapped.

"I said I really wasn't hungry."

The emerald eyed man looked into the steely blue eyes of the man he loved and mutely nodded.

"Look…I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind, okay? It's not you, it's me." With that Draco walked down the hall and upstairs to their bedroom.

Harry tried to control his breathing…sure he was a wizard but he said that muggle phrase…It's not you, it's me. "Oh god…" Harry moaned into his hands. Draco was going to break up with him. He had said that damn cliché muggle line! Harry wracked his brain trying to think of anything that he may have done to upset the blond. He could think of nothing. 'Well there was that one time I denied him sex because he refused to do the dishes, but that was ages ago and I've more than made up for it'…Harry shook his head Draco had already forgiven him 20 times over for that. "What am I…"

But before Harry could finish his train of thought Draco was in front of him.

He really does look stressed Harry mused. Draco's hair was sticking up in odd places as if he had been pulling at it in frustration. He had small tinges of red on his cheeks and his tie was askew.

"Harry…I" Draco begin but Harry cut him off.

"Look Draco" Harry paused and started over, "_Malfoy_ if you're going to do just get it over with, I don't have time for your games."

The blond beauty's eyes widened, what was Harry talking about, sure he was going to do something but he thought Harry wanted this as much as he did.

"Harry…what are you talking about?"

"You're going to break up with me…on our four year anniversary no less." Harry mumbled. "You said it…the line, it's not you, it's me." Silent tears began to leak from the corners of Harry's eyes.

Draco smiled, this is what Harry was so worked up over? His thoughts were interrupted…

"And I planned this nice dinner and you just want to stalk off to bed…without me, and…" Harry could think of what else to say, "it's been four years Draco don't do this, I'm sure we can work something out…have I been too pushy? Why are you smiling? Do you think this is funny?"

"Actually yes, I think this is very funny."

More tears began to spill from Harry's green eyes.

"Harry…" But he wasn't listening Harry's sobs were getting louder and more dramatic.

"Come on Harry I'm not going to break up with you, I love you."

His tears stopped flowing and he simply looked through his fringe of black hair at the man that he loved so much. "But you were late tonight and…you didn't even remember what today was."

"Of course I know what today is! And do you want to know why I was late? I had to stop at the jeweler…they got your ring size wrong, I was really about to curse them into next year but I wasn't leaving with out this." And he pulled out a small box from his pocket…"I just couldn't not ask you tonight…"

"What are you…"

Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Draco got down on one knee and took Harry's hand in his.

"Harry James Potter" Draco paused, this is what he's been so nervous about these past few weeks he wanted everything to be perfect for the man he loved. He went over and over it in his head waiting for the most opportune moment. "I love you with all my heart and I knew from our very first kiss that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, you are my everything and I couldn't imagine living my life without you by my side, now and forever. You complete me like no oth-"

But before Draco could finish the speech that he had been planning for Merlin knows how long he had an armful of Harry, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

"Draco! Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Harry hugged as hard as he could then pulled back and kissed Draco as if it was the last kiss he would ever give him.

Draco beamed, and then a small frown creased his brow, "Why in the world would you think I was breaking up with you?"

Harry shyly looked away, "I don't know, you've been acting different and it seemed like you were really angry at me tonight."

"I could never get angry at you…maybe irritated but never angry. Plus I have been planning this for so long, I've been stressed out and I wanted everything to be perfect, you know how I am." Draco smiled the kind of smile that made Harry melt. It _was_ the dazzling Draco Malfoy smile that he had fallen in love with.

Harry looked back at the man he loved and said, "I know exactly how you feel…"

Draco interrupted, "No really Harry I've been so stressed about this I don't think you know how I've been _really_ feeling I know you say you understand but it's been hell trying to keep this secret from you. I was so terrified that you would find the ring before I was ready."

Not wanting to argue with the fiery blond anymore Harry merely pulled out a small velvet black box from his front pocket and opened it, grinning, "Draco…I really think I _do_ know exactly how you've been feeling."

"Oh Harry…" Draco trailed off, but whatever he was going to say was lost on his lips as Harry once again kissed him for all he was worth.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Draco"

"So how about dinner, I really am starving, I was just too nervous to eat before." Draco confessed.

"I think dinner can wait" Harry smirked and pulled Draco in the direction of the bedroom, _their_ bedroom.

**Finish**


End file.
